A Child's Faith
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.
1. Prologue - Part One - Discovery

_So I came up with this story after I thought I'd lost 'A Father's Heart'; it was 'accidentally' deleted by a now former friend, I thought I'd lost the entire story!_

 _However, thanks to Mcpetra107, I have managed to recover it. So for those who are waiting for the next update, hopefully it will be soon - after I repost all the chapters, and possible give it a revamp... But enough from me, here's the new story :) Hope you all enjoy :D_

 _ **A CHILD'S FAITH**_

 _ **Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE - Part One - Discovery.**_

 _Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness._

* * *

The Jedi and his children were kneeling on the ground, Vader stood in front of them; his red lightsaber ignited, yellow eyes staring into the Jedi's fear-filled green.

He said nothing as he stepped forward, but his lips curled into a sinister smile as the youngest of the boys began to cry.

The captured jedi glared at Vader, "you're a traitor!"

The boys screamed as the lightsaber came down, stabbing deep into their Father's

 _Inside his mind, Anakin was screaming; horror raging through him as he watched the scene unfold before him._

' _ **I'm sorry!'**_ _Anakin wanted the dying Jedi to know that it wasn't him, that he wasn't responsible for this. There was nothing he could do to, all he could do was watch as the red lightsaber was ripped from the Jedi's chest..._

The oldest boy boy was next, Vader was silent as he moved to stand in front of him...

 _Anakin screamed in denial, as the lightsaber was raised, ready to strike; it was like watching the younglings at the temple all over again._

The boy's face was filled with terror, but he made no sound.

Vader's lightsaber swung down, cleaving through the boy's chest with ease; as his body fell, the youngest boy screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Vader paused in front of the youngest, his yellow eyes lingering on the child.

 _Anakin was staring at the boy too; he was about nine, possibly ten years old - the same age as his child would have been..._

Vader lowered his lightsaber, his head cocked thoughtfully. "Join me..." he said, speaking for the first time, "... Join me, and i will let you live."

The boy's face screwed up with anger and disgust, "I'll never join you!"

"Then you will die!" Vader growled, lifting his lightsaber a final time. The boy sobbed, his eyes wide with fear...

' _ **No!**_ ' _Anakin howled, trying to fight back, trying desperately to take control__

 _As the lightsaber was thrust through his tiny body, Anakin felt his grief and guilt surging like a wave. '_ _ **I'm so sorry!**_ '

xx

Across the galaxy, deep in deep in Wild Space, Obi-wan froze as the voice reached him; It was a voice he hadn't heard in years, a voice he could never forget.

The voice that had once belonged to Anakin, that now belonged to a monster...

A monster who was screaming in denial, apologising for the deaths of the Jedi and children, that had been broadcast live on the holonet.

his eyes flicked to Ahsoka, and without his asking she nodded; she had heard him too.

"What does this mean?" Ahsoka asked, her voice shaking slightly, from the force of the emotions in her former Master's voice.

"Unheard of this is," Yoda said, his brow creased in a deep frown.

Master Windu was also frowning, "If Vader had felt remorse for his actions, he would have stopped..." And yet the voice they had heard, had been filled with remorse and guilt.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he focused on the voice; it hadn't just sounded like Anakin, it had felt like him as well, with no trace of the darkside; which was impossible, because the last time he had faced 'Anakin' on Mustafar, the darkside had been overwhelming - there had been no remorse or guilt in his actions when he had tried to kill him...

Obi-wan frowned as he felt a slight tremor in the Force, and then he was seeing his confrontation with Vader again; except this time, he was seeing the fight from Vader's point of view.

" _You will not take her from me!" Vader roared, throwing off his cloak._

 _Obi-wan shook his head, "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." He said, flinging off his cloak. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now... Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

Obi-wan sucked in a shocked breath, as he heard a second string of thoughts, hidden and nearly smothered by the darkside.

' _ **It's not me!**_ ' it was Anakin's voice, screaming through the Force. ' _ **Palpatine's controlling me! It's not my fault!**_ '

 _They circled each other, until Obi-wan was beside Padme, he bent down, placing his hand on her, to make sure she was alive._

" _Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan." Vader growled, "I see through the lies of the Jedi." His head was raised high, "I do not fear the dark side as you do..." His back was to Obi-wan now, "I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."_

 _Obi-wan stared at him, stunned by what he heard. "Your new Empire?"_

" _Don't make me kill you."_

 _Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic..." he said, trying to make his friend listen. "... To democracy!"_

 _Vader's arms were folded, his voice a low growl. "If you're not with me, you're my enemy."_

Anakin's voice reached him again, a desperate plea, ' _ **Obi-wan... Please... You have to hear me... You have to know this isn't me!'**_

" _Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes, I will do what I must." He said, igniting his lightsaber._

" _You will try," vader ignited his lightsaber, and leaped towards him...!_

 _x_

 _Obi-wan Obi-wan watched as Vader struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off, and he kept sliding down in the black sand._

" _You were the Chosen One!" Obi-wan screamed, "It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi-wan picked up Vader's lightsaber and began to walk away, he paused and and looked back._

 _Vader glared at him, "I hate you!"_

 _Obi-wan stared down at him, his voice breaking. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

Anakin's voice was heartbroken, as he reached out one last time. ' _ **Obi-wan... I'm sorry!**_ '

Obi-wan gaped in shock, his eyes flying open. "No..." it was too horrible to imagine.

"Obi-wan, what is it?" Master Windu asked, "What's wrong?"

Staring at Master Windu, Yoda and Ahsoka, Obi-wan shook his head. "Anakin never turned to the darkside..." his breath shook as his voice broke, "... Palpatine has been controlling him the entire time!"

They stared at him in shock, their faces filling with horror as they understood what that meant; Anakin had been forced to watch every foul deed committed by Vader.

He was a slave to Palpatine's will...

A prisoner in his own mind.


	2. Prologue - Part Two - Planning

_So I came up with this story after I thought I'd lost 'A Father's Heart'; it was 'accidentally' deleted by a now former friend, I thought I'd lost the entire story!_

 _However, thanks to Mcpetra107, I have managed to recover it. So for those who are waiting for the next update, hopefully it will be soon - after I repost all the chapters, and possible give it a revamp... But enough from me, here's the new story :) Hope you all enjoy :D_

 _ **A CHILD'S FAITH**_

 _ **Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE - Part Two - Planning**_

 _When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope._

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

 _Anakin stared at the Chancellor in horror as the truth dawned on him, "You're a Sith Lord!" He couldn't believe it, his closest friend; was his mortal enemy._

 _"Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Anakin stared at Palpatine, igniting his lightsaber. "I would certainly like to."_

 _Smiling the Chancellor nodded, "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."_

 _Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat, after a tense moment he turned off his lightsaber. His breath shaking he lifted his head, "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin turned away, heading for the door. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this."_

 _"Unfortunately I cannot allow that..." The attack took him by surprise; Palpatine didn't come at him with his lightsaber, nor did he shock him with Force Lightning..._

 _He simply couldn't move - he was held completely immobile by an invisible force, that drove him to his knees - then he felt Palpatine's hands grasp his head._

 _"Get off me!" He couldn't move to struggle, but he could still speak!_

 _"I will not permit you to ruin my plans," Palpatine snarled..._

 _Anakin felt it immediately; the steady stream of concentrated darkside energy, being forced into his mind!_

 _Anakin cried out in pain as the dark power tore through his mind; suppressing his will, taking control..._

 _"No!" Anakin fought to push the darkness back as he realised what Palpatine was doing, he would not give in!_

 _"You can fight all you want..." Palpatine's voice was calm and patient, "... In the end, you will still lose."_

 _Another wave of darkside energy swamped his mind; it overwhelmed his senses, every part of mind was slowly being infected._

 _Anakin felt his body shudder as he tried once again, to force the darkness away__

 _The third wave came with no warning, it sent him reeling; completely obliterating any coherent thought. He couldn't speak now, couldn't move; his breath came in shocked, choking gasps._

 _"Remember Anakin, I gave you the chance to join me willingly..." Palpatine's voice was muffled now, dulled by the seething mass of darkness, that was slowly forcing him back into his subconscious. "... You chose this..."_

 _ **'I trusted you!'** Anakin couldn't believe that this was the man he had called his 'friend'!_

 _"That is what made this all so easy," Palpatine gloated; using the darkness to make an impenetrable cage in his mind._

 _Anakin barely felt when Palpatine's hands lifted from his head, barely heard him step away._

 _"Rise, Lord Vader."_

 _Anakin could do nothing, but watch in horror as his body moved; obeying Palpatine's command._

 _He was lost in the darkness, locked away, deep inside his mind._

 _ **Present Time**_

Palpatine smiled as Vader entered the Executor, "Well done, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, My Master."

 _Anakin wanted to gag at the title Palpatine forced him to say, ' **You're** not **My Master!** ' He thought disgustedly, ' **You will** never **be 'My Master'!**.'_

Palpatine ignored him, but his sadistic smile, let Anakin know that he had heard him.

"The people in the village, knew who the Jedi were..." Palpatine said slowly, his eyes yellow eyes gleaming with malicious glee, as he locked eyes with Vader.

 _Anakin felt his dread rising, he knew what was coming; and knew that it was his 'comment', that had caused this._

"... Kill everyone you see, and burn the village to the ground!" Palpatine looked away, folding his arms. "We have to send a message to the galaxy, anyone who give shelter to a jedi, will share the same fate!"

Vader bowed to Palpatine, "It will be done, _My Master_."

 _The emphasis on 'My Master', wasn't lost on Anakin. As Vader moved to obey Palpatine's command, Anakin felt a wave of guilt and horror surge through him; by now he should know better! Now, because of him, an entire village was going to be destroyed; it's people slaughtered..._

xx

Obi-wan cringed as they watched 'Vader' stride through the village, killing everyone in his path.

Now that they knew what Palpatine had done, it made everything so much worse.

"We have to stop this..." Ahsoka's said in a broken croak, as the flames tore through the village. They had to stop this, both for Anakin's sake, and the galaxy.

"Oh, Anakin..." Padme's voice was shaking as she barely held back a sob, it was horrible watching this; but they were far, far away from where it was taking place - Anakin was there, watching and feeling everything as it happened.

Obi-wan shook his head, turning off the hologram. "I can't watch anymore..." They didn't need to see, to know what was happening.

"If we're going to 'rescue', Skywalker. Then we need a plan..." Master Windu said.

Padme glared at him, "What do you mean 'If we're going to rescue Anakin'?" She growled, only realising then, that she had leaped to her feet. "We're not leaving him_!"

"Padme, calm down." Obi-wan gently guided Padme back to her seat, "Of course we're not leaving, Anakin..." He smiled tightly, his gaze flicking to Master Windu.

The older Jedi nodded, realising now, how his comment had sounded. "I apologise..." He said slowly, "... I didn't mean we should leave Skywalker to suffer under Palpatine's control, only that we would need to be careful." Master Windu sighed, shaking his head. "Skywalker may not be our enemy, but that won't stop Palpatine from ordering him to kill us."

xxx

It was over.

The village was nothing but smouldering rubble; the people left lying where they had fallen.

 _If he were able, Anakin would have been weeping; this was his fault, he had made this happen. **'I'm sorry...'** All he felt was guilt and horror, an entire village of people were dead; and it was all because of him._

Vader walked back onto the Executor, he strode purposefully towards Palpatine's private quarters; smiling as the storm troopers literally threw themselves out of his way.

Palpatine was waiting for him, a horrible, gleeful smile plastered over his face.

"It is done, My Master."

Palpatine nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Let that be a lesson, _to everyone_."

 _Anakin wanted to scream, he knew this was his fault, he didn't need Palpatine 'reminding' him._

"Remember Anakin, that you chose this path." Palpatine told him, "You continue to choose this path."

 _Confusion overrode his guilt, and the question burst out before Anakin could stop himself. **'What are you talking about?'**_

Palpatine laughed, shaking his head. "It is you, and you alone who is stopping you from being free, Anakin." He grinned, yellow eyes boring into 'Vader's'. "The 'darkside-cage' only holds you prisoner, because you continue to resist, fighting me at every turn..."

 _Anakin knew what was coming, and was surprised that he had never realised the full extent of Palpatine's plan._

"If you embraced your anger, and joined me, then the darkside-cage would disintegrate." Palpatine shrugged, turning away from Vader. "You would be free, and the darkness I forced inside you, would make you more powerful than you could ever imagine."


	3. Chapter One - Rescue - Part One

_So I came up with this story after I thought I'd lost 'A Father's Heart'; it was 'accidentally' deleted by a now former friend, I thought I'd lost the entire story!_

 _However, thanks to Mcpetra107, I have managed to recover it. So for those who are waiting for the next update, hopefully it will be soon - after I repost all the chapters, and possible give it a revamp... But enough from me, here's the new story :) Hope you all enjoy :D_

 _ **A CHILD'S FAITH**_

 _ **Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE - Rescue - Part one**_

 _Everything that is done in this world is done by hope._

* * *

"This is the craziest plan you have ever come up with!" Ahsoka said, sliding into the co-pilot's seat, as she looked at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan chuckled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "That is the fifth time you said that."

"I just want to make sure you know how crazy this is," Ahsoka replied, with a soft sigh.

Obi-wan nodded, taking a deep breath. "I am aware that this is a risky plan," but it was the only way to draw 'Vader' out. He smiled at Ahsoka, "if you think my plan is so 'crazy', why did you volunteer?"

Ahsoka snorted, rolling her eyes. "Because you won't stand a chance of pulling this off without me, and you know it."

Obi-wan threw back his head and laughed, "Admit it, this is exactly the kind of plan Anakin would have dragged you into."

"Possibly," Ahsoka said with a grin. "Maybe that's why I couldn't resist." Then she swallowed, her expression sobering. "You know if you get hurt, Anakin won't forgive himself." Ahsoka whispered, her eyes lowering as she thought of her old Master; how he must have suffered, watching everything Palpatine made him do, and not being able to stop any of it.

Obi-wan shrugged, smiling reassuringly. "Then I'll just have to make sure, I don't get hurt."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, her breath shaking. "He's not going to be alright, is he?" Ahsoka's head lifted, to look at Obi-wan. "Even if we find a way to reverse what Palpatine has done..."

Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head; knowing Anakin, he would blame himself for everything. "He's going to need a lot of help."

xx

"We have arrived, _My Master_."

Palpatine smiled as Vader entered his quarters, "Very good, Lord vader." He smiled, motioning for Vader to stand beside him; outside the viewport, the sandy, red planet, of Tatooine loomed.

 _He was up to something, and Anakin knew he wasn't going to like this; the only reason Palpatine went this far from Coruscant, was because he had found another Jedi..._

 _And it wasn't like Palpatine to keep their identity a secret..._

Palpatine grinned, "We're here to see an old friend." He said, his eyes gleaming. "Obi-wan Kenobi..."

 _Shock and fear flooded him, at the thought of being forced to kill Obi-wan. Why? Why would Obi-wan contact Palpatine?_

 _Palpatine's grin widened, and Anakin knew what was coming next..._

"You will go to him, and then you will kill him."

Vader nodded, bowing to Palpatine. "Yes, My Master."

 _ **'No!'** Anakin howled, fighting against the darkness, as Vader moved; instantly obeying Palpatine's command._

xxx

Padme sat on the couch, in the living quarters she shared with her children.

She still hadn't told them.

It had been almost two days, since they had made the terrible discovery.

Two days, and she was still trying to find a way to tell Luke and Leia the truth about their Father.

"Anakin..." her voice shook, and tears came to her eyes. Even if Obi-wan's plan succeeded, and they got 'Vader' away from Palpatine; they still had to find a way to free Anakin, until then, he would still be trapped, would still be suffering_

"Mum?"

Luke's voice, snapped her out of her thoughts. When she looked up, Padme found Luke and Leia standing in front of her.

They both took her hands, dropping onto the couch beside her; both asking the same question, at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

Swallowing Padme sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I have something I need to tell you," she said shakily, "About your Father."

Luke frowned, "Why would we need to talk about him?" Both her Mother, and Obi-wan had told them about their 'Father'; how he used to be a Jedi, but had turned to the darkside.

Padme smiled tightly, taking a deep breath. "Because everything we told you about Anakin, was wrong..."

Leia's brow furrowed in confusion, "Mum, we've seen what... Vader ... does."

Padme nodded, trying to explain what had happened, in a way that they would understand. "Two days ago, we found out that Palpatine is, and always has been, controlling your Father." She said slowly, "He found a way to take over your Father's mind_"

"But, then what happened to Dad?" Luke asked, not even noticing that he had said 'Dad' instead of 'Father'.

Padme's breath shook, and she licked her lips. "From what Obi-wan is able to understand, Anakin is trapped in his mind..." She barely noticed her body shaking. "... He has had to witness everything, and been able to do nothing to stop it."

Leia shuddered, her eyes wide. "If Palpatine's controlling him, then Vader is..."

"An extension of Palpatine himself," Padme finished; hugging Luke and Leia close.

xx

Obi-wan stood, watching as the shuttle flew towards him; Ahsoka, Yoda and Master Windu were waiting on the other side of the ridge, ready to ambush 'Vader', when Obi-wan drew him in.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves; if this went wrong, then they could all die - and Anakin would never be free.

The shuttle landed smoothly, and only a few seconds passed, before the ramp opened.

Vader stalked down the ramp, black cloak billowing out behind him.

The sight sent a shiver down Obi-wan's spine; now that he knew the truth, he couldn't help seeing 'Vader' as Anakin - but the look of anger and hate on 'Vader's' face, was definitely not Anakin.

'Vader' reached him in a few strides, he stared at Obi-wan silently for a moment; then he smiled - a sinister, malicious smile. "Obi-wan, we meet again, at last." He said, unclipping his lightsaber. "The circle is now complete, when I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "If you're going to try to pretend to be Anakin, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

'Vader' raised his eyebrows, "So you have learned the truth?"

Obi-wan nodded, his lightsaber concealed by his folded arms. "Yes, I have..." He said, shrugging off his cloak. "And I have come to save my friend."

x

 _Anakin couldn't believe it, Obi-wan knew the truth; he knew what Palpatine had done. But how had he found out?_

"How did you discover the truth?" Vader asked; yellow eyes narrowed, as he stared at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan shrugged noncommittally, "Through the Force." His expression softened, and he smiled warmly. "I heard you Anakin," he said gently, "I know this isn't you, and I know this isn't your fault."

 _Anakin felt hope and joy rush through him, **'You can hear me?'**_

Obi-wan nodded; smiling sadly, as he thought of what Anakin was going through. "I can hear you Anakin."

 _For the first time in ten years, Anakin felt happy. **'I've missed you, Master.'** The old honorific slipped out, and even after all these years, it still felt right._

"I missed you too, Anakin."

'Vader' snarled, his lips curling in disgust. "I think it's time to end this pathetic reunion," he said, igniting his lightsaber.

Obi-wan followed suit, taking a deep breath, as he raised his lightsaber, against his friend. "I will not let you control him, anymore."

 _A calmness came over him, as Anakin realised a way to stop Palpatine from controlling him, and for him to be free. **'Don't hold back'** , Anakin told Obi-wan. **'Strike me down, and set me free.'**_


	4. Chapter Two - Rescue - Part Two

_So I came up with this story after I thought I'd lost 'A Father's Heart'; it was 'accidentally' deleted by a now former friend, I thought I'd lost the entire story!_

 _However, thanks to Mcpetra107, I have managed to recover it. So for those who are waiting for the next update, hopefully it will be soon - after I repost all the chapters, and possible give it a revamp... But enough from me, here's the new story :) Hope you all enjoy :D_

 _ **A CHILD'S FAITH**_

 _ **Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.**_

 _Just so there is no confusion, only Obi-wan and Ahsoka can hear Anakin - and only because of their bond with him._

 _ **CHAPTER TWO - Rescue - Part Two**_

 _While there's life, there's hope._

* * *

Obi-wan gaped in shock, unable to believe what he had heard Anakin say. "No, Anakin..." Obi-wan swallowed, shaking his head. "... This is a rescue mission_"

 _ **'I can't be saved,'** Anakin knew Obi-wan would hear the fear in his 'voice', but made himself continue. **'This is the only way_'**_

Vader's attack was fast, and sudden; his red lightsaber flashing towards his head!

Obi-wan blocked the blow, pushing Vader back. "I am _not_ going to _kill you_ , Anakin!"

Vader's lips curled into a sinister smile, "And that is why you will lose!" He snarled, leaping at Obi-wan; attacking in a furious flurry of blows, coming from all sides. "You were foolish to come alone!"

 _Anakin watched silently, as Obi-wan fought; he couldn't believe Obi-wan had come by himself either, and he had a feeling that his old master had a better plan than he was letting on - but be didn't want to distract Obi-wan._

Obi-wan let Vader push him back up, and over the ridge, towards where Ahsoka, Yoda and Master Windu were laying in wait.

He smiled tightly, blocking another ferocious attack. "And what makes you think I came alone?" He asked, as he passed Ahsoka, Yoda and Master Windu's hiding place.

 _Anakin felt his heart soar, when Ahsoka leaped out from behind a cluster of rocks, followed closely by Yoda and Master Windu. **'Snips...'** She had survived!_

"Hey, Skyguy..." Ahsoka parried Vader's next blow, giving Obi-wan a brief moment to catch his breath. "Yes I can hear you, ..." She gasped, pressing her attack. "... And no, I'm not going to kill you either."

The four Jedi surrounded him, attacking from all sides, but none of them were going for the kill.

 _They were determined to 'save' him, underneath his frustration, Anakin felt gratitude and admiration for the loyalty of his friends._

 _Vader faced Master Windu, spinning his lightsaber in a rapid figure eight; only Master Windu wasn't his intended target. Anakin could feel it, could see Vader's body shifting subtly..._

 ** _'Obi-wan watch out!'_**

Obi-wan leaped back; barely avoiding the red lightsaber, as Vader stabbed towards his chest. "Thank you, Anakin." The warning had come just in time, another second; and he would have been dead.

 _ **'You're welcome...'**_ _Anakin said, relieved that he had caught Vader's feint in time. **'... I'll try to tell you, if he's up to something.'** Now that he knew Obi-wan and Ahsoka could hear him, he could help; but he didn't want to distract them._

Ahsoka grinned, breathing hard. "Any warning will be great, Skyguy."

Vader snarled, glaring at them. "His interference will not save you!"

 _ **'That's what you think,'** Anakin felt a confidence he hadn't felt in years; this fight would not end as all the others had, this time he could, and would make a difference._

"I beg to differ," Obi-wan replied; flashing a smile as he attacked from the front, while, Master Yoda came in from behind. "He saved me, only moments ago."

 _Anakin watched the fight, focusing on every move Vader made; ready to warn them in an instant. He felt Vader drawing power from within himself, felt him preparing to direct it at all his opponents..._

 ** _'He's going to use Force Lightning on all of you!'_**

"Get down!"

Ahsoka and Obi-wan spoke at the same time, diving to the ground; the savage blast of lightning narrowly missing all of them, as Master Windu and Yoda dropped low.

As the lightning faded, the jedi began to rise_

 _ **'Obi-wan, be careful.'** Anakin could feel Vader's focus on his old friend, **'He'll be attacking you, the second you get up.'**_

"Your pitiful attempts to save your friends, won't stop me!" Vader growled, launching himself at Obi-wan, despite Anakin's warning.

Obi-wan blocked the attack, panting as he used the Force to push Vader back; they couldn't keep this up much longer.

 _Anakin could feel Vader's rage and frustration growing; which only made him more dangerous..._

 _He felt fear flash through him as Vader focused his attention on Ahsoka; he was going to attack her, and there wasn't time to tell her how!_

 ** _'Ashoka, look out!'_**

Ahsoka's eyes widened as the lightning came at her; she barely raised her lightsaber in time to block it, and didn't see Vader's lightsaber coming towards her_

Obi-wan's lightsaber came slashing down, knocking the glowing red lightsaber away from Ahsoka.

 _Anakin felt himself wilt with relief, **'Are you ok, Ahsoka?'**_

"I'm fine..." Ahsoka said, reassuring her old master, as she and Yoda came in from both sides, at the same time; both striking hard and fast, drawing Vader's attention, while Master Windu slipped up behind him, using the handle of his lightsaber to knock him out.

 _ **'Ow!'** Anakin felt the sudden pain, as Master Windu struck him; he definitely hadn't seen that coming! Vader crumpled, and Anakin felt him fading, before his vision went black._

x

Palpatine roared with rage; lightning surged from his hands, blasting the stormtroopers near him off their feet - where they lay motionless.

Because of Anakin's interference, Vader had been beaten!

Now the Jedi would try to save him; and despite what he had told Anakin, him turning to the darkside, wasn't the only way for him to break free from the darkside-cage - although it would be very difficult.

He had to recover Vader, before the Jedi discovered how to save Anakin; because if that happened, Anakin wouldn't just be his enemy, he would be his greatest threat.

Palpatine took a calming breath, as he realised how he could use this as an opportunity. He smiled evilly, as he opened communication to the bridge. "When the Jedi's ship is close enough, capture them in the tractor beam." This way he could retrieve Vader, and wipe out the Jedi.

xx

Obi-wan knelt beside Anakin's unconscious form, quickly locking the force cuffs on his wrists; they wouldn't have long before Vader woke.

"We have to get out of here fast," he said; lifting Anakin's body over his shoulders, carrying him swiftly towards their ship. "Palpatine will be trying to get Anakin back."

"He'll probably be waiting for us to leave the planet," Master Windu replied, as he followed Obi-wan, with Ahsoka and Yoda close behind him.

Obi-wan lowered Anakin onto one of the seats on the ship, cuffing his ankles to the metal frame; he felt awful doing it, but until they found a way to free Anakin, they had to ensure that Vader couldn't hurt anyone.

He finished just in time; as he stepped back, Anakin's body jerked, his eyes flew open, and Vader's sickly yellow eyes glared at him.

"Release me!"

Ahsoka snorted, heading for the cockpit. "Yeah, we'll get right on that."

Vader snarled, thrashing against his restraints. "You will _never_ save your _friend!_ "

"You'll forgive me, if I don't take your word for it." Obi-wan said, sitting down in the seat opposite Vader.

 _ **'You should,'** Anakin didn't want to shatter his friend's hope, but he wasn't going to lie to them either. **'There is only one way for me to be free, and that is the one thing I will never do'.**_

"I don't understand," Obi-wan shook his head. "What is it?" He asked, as Ahsoka reappeared.

 _ **'The only way for me to be free from the darkside-cage...'** Anakin hesitated for a moment, steeling himself for their horrified reactions. **'Is for me to turn to the darkside'.**_


	5. Chapter Three - Rescue - Part Three

_**A CHILD'S FAITH**_

 _ **Ten years after Vader's rise to power, the surviving Jedi make a terrible discovery... Anakin never turned to the darkside! He is Palpatine's slave, controlled by the Emperor's power. In the end, it will be a child's faith in his father, that gives Anakin the strength to fight back.**_

 _The Jedi stronghold - called 'The Sanctuary' - is located on Ahch-To; the location of the first Jedi temple._

 _Also, after ten years of being controlled and manipulated, the Darkside energy in Anakin has become semi-sentient; 'Vader' is the darkside consciousness, controlled completely by Palpatine, but with his own personality - however without Palpatine controlling him, he has no control over Anakin either._

 _ **CHAPTER THREE - Rescue - Part Three**_

 _Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all._

* * *

Padme paced her bedroom; her hands trembling as she fought to control the fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

A thousand things could go wrong with the plan to rescue Anakin, any of which could result in people she cared about dying; they wouldn't get another chance either, if they didn't succeed in rescuing Anakin now - then her husband would be lost to them.

Of cause, even if they did succeed here, they still had to find a way to free Anakin; until then, he would still be a prisoner.

Her breath shook, and Padme blinked back tears; she had to be strong, for her children, and for Anakin - if everything went the way they hoped, her husband was going to need her more than ever before.

Padme took a deep breath, walking across to Luke and Leia's rooms; she opened the doors, stepping back so she could watch both her children sleep.

The revelation about their father, had shocked them both; Luke had been excited and delighted at the prospect of his Father being saved, so he could finally meet him... Leia had been more reserved, less believing.

Padme shook her head, her daughter's reaction was understandable; both Luke and Leia had grown up on stories about their father - Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi hero - and Leia had idolized Anakin more than Luke. Then, when they were old enough, she and Obi-wan had told them the truth about what had happened; how Anakin had turned to the darkside, and become Darth Vader- and Leia's faith and hope in her father had been shattered...

Now they had been given another earth-shattering revelation about their Father, which once again, contradicted what they had been told before; which was why Leia didn't want to believe it - she didn't want to allow herself to have hope that her Father is good, and end up being wrong again.

She smiled, walking into Luke's room; when she noticed he had kicked his sheet off. Padme knelt beside his bed, gently pulling the sheet back over her son; she smiled, staring down at him as he slept - he looked so much like Anakin.

His eyes fluttered open, and Luke stared at her groggily. "Are they back yet?"

"No," Padme shook her head; reaching out to stroke Luke's cheek, "They'll be back soon though..." They had to be.

Luke's eyes slid closed, then jerked open as he fought to stay awake.

Padme chuckled, brushing back a lock of hair from his face.

"Go back to sleep..." she said, leaning forward, to kiss his forehead. "...I'll wake you when they get back."

xxx

Obi-wan, Yoda, Master Windu and Ahsoka were gaping in horrified shock, at Anakin's revelation.

Obi-wan was the first to recover, shaking his head in denial; he was sure that what Palpatine had told Anakin was true - that turning to the darkside would free him, but he was not going to believe that it was the _only_ way. "We will find a way to free you, Anakin."

"You will try..." Vader sneered, still struggling with the cuffs. "And you will fail!"

"We need to leave," Master Windu said, choosing to ignore Vader. "We can figure out everything, once we get back to the Sanctuary."

Ahsoka nodded, standing in one, smooth motion. "Alright then..." She started for the cockpit, flashing a grin over her shoulder. "Is everyone ready for a rough ride?"

 _ **'Is there any other kind, with you flying, Ahsoka?'** Anakin quipped._

"Very funny, Skyguy..." Ahsoka said, sitting down in the pilot's seat. "... Just remember, I learned everything from you!"

 _Anakin didn't miss a beat, and when he answered; his voice was rich with humour. **'Which is why you're amazing, Snips.'**_

Ahsoka heard Obi-wan's laughter joining her, as she took off.

"You'll _never_ make it!" Vader's voice was a furious growl, when it reached her. "And when you're finally caught, _I'll kill you all!_ "

"We'll see about that," Ahsoka whispered; taking a deep breath as she blasted out of Tatooine's atmosphere and into space.

She saw Palpatine's Star Destroyer immediately, and swerved, trying to pilot the ship away from it...

The ship jolted to a stop, as it was caught in the tractor beam.

"I told you!" Vader crowed with delight, "I told you you'd never get away!"

But Ashoka was ready for it, and she opened fired on the Star Destroyer; hitting it dead on, instantly freeing them from the tractor beam.

"And we're clear!" Ahsoka grinned, punching in the hyperspace coordinates.

x

Palpatine watched in shock as the jedi's ship disappeared; they had escaped, with Vader. He barely noticed the stormtroopers around him backing away...

His rage filled roar, was accompanied by a wave of lightning; that blasted into several unlucky stormtroopers, who hadn't moved fast enough.

He had been tricked! The Jedi had outsmarted him!

He had to get vader back! Luckily, he could track the darkside energy... It wouldn't give him an exact location, but it would get him close.

xx

"Well, that's the last we'll see of him for a while." Ahsoka smiled, as she rejoined the others.

 _ **'Nicely done, Snips.'** Anakin had been worried, when the ship had been caught in the tractor beam, he had felt Palpatine's delight; he'd thought that he would have to watch, as Vader killed his friends._

Ahsoka smiled, sitting down with a sigh. "Well, I did learn from the best."

"You think that because you escaped, that you have won?!" Vader snarled, "We will find you, wherever you go!" He laughed, yellow eyes gleaming with malice. "You think can save your friend? it is hopeless!" Vader grinned at the four Jedi, "You know there is only two ways for Skywalker to be free, and you can't do either of them." Vader said, his laugh had so much evil in it, that it gave everyone the chills.

"It is never hopeless with the force" said Obi-wan.

"Anakin will be free from you 'Vader'! we will find a way to save our friend!" Said Ahsoka.

"So 'now' you want to save him?" Vader grinned evilly, "What about the then years he has been a prisoner?" He looked at Obi-wan, "I fought against you on Mustafa and you still couldn't save him." vader cocked his head, "Do you know why you couldn't hear him then, but can hear him now?" Vader said making the others guilty for believe Anakin's loss.

 _ **'** Don't listen to him Obi-wan! Snips! he is just trying to get to you.' Anakin said as he felt his friends guilt._

"No he's right Anakin we didn't hear before... We... I failed you." Obi-wan said with guilt.

"We might have given up, but someone else hasn't..." Ahsoka said, smiling through her guilt. "And I know she is dying to see you again, Anakin."

'SHE!?'

 _Anakin heard the worry in Vader's thoughts, and then he felt shock run through him... It couldn't be. **'Padme!?'** Anakin asked, his 'voice' trembling with hope._

"That's right Skyguy" Ahsoka said with happiness as she felt Anakin's hope and love.

 _"NO! Not her! Master please I need your help, they are taking to the one that almost ruined your plans!"_ Vader thought to Palpatine, through darkside with hatred.

 _"Lord Vader do you know where they are taking you?"_ Asked Palpatine hoping for some information.

 _ **'No Sidious, they haven't told us.'** Anakin said, interrupting them._

"Shut up Skywalker, this does not concern you.." Palpatine said.

 _"The Jedi are taking me to their base. Please Master help me_"_ Vader stopped mid sentence, his struggles ceased, and he became so still, it was like he was a statue.

"Anakin, what's going on?"

 _ **'I don't know... This has never happened before.'** Anakin replied, confused by the sudden change; it was like Palpatine's control had disappeared._

Obi-wan frowned; the only movement was Vader's breathing. "You really don't know what happened?"

 _ **'No...'** It was strange; he was still trapped in the darkside-cage, but he couldn't feel Palpatine's presence._

Yoda shook his head, "An explanation, there must be."

"You're sure you don't know what caused this?" Master Windu asked, frowning as he looked at Obi-wan and Ahsoka; waiting for them to relay Anakin's answer.

 _ **'... I really don't know...'** Palpatine had never lost control of him before; over the last ten years, Palpatine hadn't left him alone for a moment... Anakin felt shock flash through him again, as the answer hit it; it was so simple, so obvious! **'... Of cause!'**_

Obi-wan and Ahsoka winced at the force of Anakin's 'voice', taking a deep breath, Ahsoka rubbed her temples. "I guess you figured out what's going on then?"

 _ **'Sorry...'** Anakin said, feeling slightly guilty. **'And yes, I did figure out why Palpatine doesn't have control anymore...'**_

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "would you like to share your discovery with the rest of us?"

 _ **'Palpatine hasn't left my side, in the last ten years...'** Anakin explained, **'... This is the first time I've been away from him...'** He paused, feeling a flicker of hope, for the first time in ten long years. **'... I'm out of his range of control'.**_


End file.
